1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver, in particular, to a controlling means that the user of the receiver sets up a receiving operation and a reception notifying operation for each sending user. The present invention also relates to a setup controlling means that is disposed in a TDMA type or CDMA type portable telephone unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional radio selective calling receiver (a well-known pager, an IS-136, an IS-95, FLEX, FLEX-TD, a pocket-bell, a PDC(Personal Digital Cellular) and so forth) (hereinafter referred to as receiver) has a plurality of notifying means such as a sounding means (for example, a speaker), a vibrating means (for example, a motor), and a lighting means (for example, an LED). One notifying means is used for all received signals. Alternatively, a plurality of calling numbers are assigned respective notifying means.
In recent years, a receiver with a password-protected reception notification controlling function has been accomplished. Such a receiver has been disclosed in for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-152499. In this receiver, a sending user can be identified with a password and time data.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an example of the structure of a receiver corresponding to the above-described related art reference. In the receiver, a signal is received from an antenna 201. The received signal is supplied to a radio portion 202.
The radio portion 202 demodulates the received signal. The demodulated data is input to a controlling portion 203. Under the control of the controlling portion 203, a selective calling number collating portion 205 collates a selective calling number contained in the received data and a local selective calling number stored in an ID-ROM 204.
When they match, a password collating portion 207 collates a character string contained in a received massage of the received data and a password stored in a password storing portion 206. When they match, a notifying portion 209 notifies the user of the received data. When they do not match, the controlling portion 203 compares the current time counted by a clock portion 212 and notification restriction time and restriction cancellation time that have been set to a setup time storing portion 208 so as to determine whether the notification of the received data has been restricted.
When the notification of the received data has not been restricted, the notifying portion 209 notifies the user of the received data. When the notification of the received data has been restricted, the received message is stored to a message storing portion 211. After the notification of the received message has been canceled, the notifying portion 209 notifies the user of the received data.
In the above-described radio selective calling receiver, a plurality of reception priority levels and notifying means can be assigned to each sending user. In addition, the receiver has the reception notification restricting function for restricting reception notification corresponding to each time range. However, when there are a large number of sending users, it is troublesome to assign notifying means and valid time to the sending users. In other words, it is difficult to manage (newly register, change, delete, and check) notifying means and notification valid time ranges for these sending users.
The present invention is made from the above-described point of view. An object of the present invention is to provide a radio selective calling receiver that allows the user of the receiver to conveniently and easily manage reception priority levels, notifying means, and notification valid time ranges.
The present invention is a radio selective calling receiver for receiving a radio calling signal containing a local calling number and for notifying the receiving user of the received radio calling signal, comprising a receiving means for receiving the radio calling signal containing sending user information that allows the receiving user to identify the sending user and assign a priority level to the sending user, a plurality of types of notifying means for notifying the receiving user of the received radio calling signal in different manners, a time counting means for setting up and counting the current time and date, an information storing means for setting up and storing notification state information and time information through information inputting means and information displaying means for the receiving user, the notification state information representing a receiving operation and a notifying operation of the radio calling signal, the time information representing a valid date range and a valid time range of the receiving operation and the notifying operation, and a controlling means for searching and collating sending user information stored in the information storing means corresponding to the sending user information contained in the received radio calling signal, for searching the notification state information and the time information stored in the information storing means corresponding to the collated result, for comparing the searched time information and the current time and date of the time counting means, for determining whether or not the receiving operation and the notifying operation are valid corresponding to the compared result, and for controlling the notifying operations of the plurality of types of notifying means corresponding to the searched notification state information.
The radio selective calling receiver further comprises a setup controlling means for operating and managing initial setting operation, a changing operation, a registering operation, and a deleting operation for the notification state information and the time information on the same screen of the displaying means. The information storing means stores a plurality of types of notification state information and time information for the same sending user information. The setup controlling means operates and manages a plurality of types of notification state information and time information on the same screen.
The radio selective calling receiver further comprising a means for setting up and storing a plurality of sending users for the sending user information. The radio selecting calling receiver further comprising a first searching and controlling means for preventing a plurality of sending users for the sending user information and the sending user information from being redundantly registered, and a second searching and controlling means for preventing the time information corresponding to the sending user information from being inconsistent with the current time and date.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.